Youkai Engagement
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: Inuyasha-Sailor Moon sort of AU,sort of crossover.Sesshoumaru was engaged unknowingly to the princess of the Eastern Lands,the proud and unwilling Yaten (StarHealer). Chap1:Yaten finds out about the engagement...
1. Default Chapter

Youkai Engagement

By Cassandra

Well, this is it. I am writing an Inuyasha-Sailor Moon sort of crossover. Should I continue with this? It's all up to you. Just write in a review after reading this chapter and we'll see if I could go around with writing this. This is my first attempt at writing Inuyasha so do forgive me if the characters are sort of OOC. I have just watched like 6 episodes, read only until Yura of the Hair in the graphic novel and read tons of fanfics and went to a bunch of Inuyasha sites. 

Prologue (Teaser, whatever)

A Match

"Chichi-hue, why are we here?" Asked a silver-white haired child with golden amber eyes as he tried to catch up with his tall father's wide strides. 

The little youkai boy was not just any youkai. He was young Lord Sesshoumaru, son of the great taikyoukai of the Western Lands, Inutaisho. His heritage was seen in the way he carried himself, even if he was only very young, and the red markings that were on his cheeks and his hands. 

Inutaisho smiled down at his son who in turn looked at him with his eyes wide with curiosity. Letting out a little chuckle of secrecy and amusement, the tall and regal taikyoukai placed a large, clawed hand over his son's head and ruffled the head of white-silver gently.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and tried to avoid his father's hand with a growl. He didn't really like it when his father did that. This only earned him another amused chuckled from his father.

"You will see soon, Sesshoumaru, soon."

Seeing that his father wasn't volunteering any information, the young lord sighed and busied himself with his thoughts of other things, his fluffy silver tail twitching from side to side behind him.

Father and son walked side by side a long hall leading to some sort of a sleeping chamber fit for a King. Then again, they were in a palace of the Lord of the Eastern Lands. It wouldn't be any surprise if a king actually slept there.

Sesshoumaru was in his own world still when his father stopped to greet the adults who were waiting for them outside of the chamber. It was only when his father dropped a hand on his head did Sesshoumaru come to. 

"Hai Chichi-hue?" Golden eyes inquired quietly.

Inutaisho smiled at his son and ruffled his precious silver-white hair once again. 

This time, the little boy didn't even bother to react. He was too busy trying to figure out why his father was smiling so much when they came here. That smile just didn't seem right. 

His father wasn't telling him something.

He was smiling in the way he smiled at his mother when there was something wrong or was keeping something from her.

Inutaisho took Sesshoumaru's hand in his and led him inside the chamber. 

Sesshoumaru was too busy trying to figure out how to make his father say his secret that he didn't notice the thing that they came there for until his sensitive youkai ears heard a little sigh.

In front of him was a little cradle with a small bundle inside. 

Curious, Sesshoumaru peeked closer at the bundle, smelling it with his inquisitive nose. It surprised him when the bundle suddenly moved, making the young Lord back up a bit in surprise. 

A gurgle and a small laugh later and large, ethereal green eyes popped out of the bundle to stare laughingly at him. 

It was only then that he realized that what he was looking at was a pup.

A female, youkai pup.

One more waft of its smell and setting eyes on the silver markings on her cheeks, Sesshoumaru was convinced that this was a white tiger youkai. 

This was the daughter of the Lord of the Eastern Lands.

The young Lord watched the little female pup gurgle and grin at him, fascinated. 

He hadn't really seen another pup this close.

His half-brother Inuyasha was always being so noisy and Sesshoumaru didn't like being so close to him for fear of losing his hearing. Oh his sensitive ears!

Then the little whelp began to reach with its chubby hands at the young Sesshoumaru. 

"Huh?"

The little Lord didn't know that his tail had been what the little whelp wanted until it was too late.

"OW!"

The green-eyed princess squealed in delight when it got a hold of Sesshoumaru's tail, not knowing that she was causing so much pain.

Tears were almost clouding his vision at the pain.

"Iya da, won't cry." Sesshoumaru whispered against clenched teeth and closed eyes. The pain was almost overwhelming. "Let…go…stupid whelp…"

The little princess, Yaten, didn't understand him, of course and even had the nerve to stick the silver fluff into her mouth. Into the path of her baby fangs…

"LET GOOOOO!!!"

Inutaisho sighed as he prepared to leave the Eastern Lands, making his way towards his dragon chariot that awaited him.

"I apologize for Yaten, Inutaisho." The Lord of the Eastern Lands, Hiroaki, murmured apologetically in a low voice as he walked beside the crestfallen dog youkai.

"She's just a pup. Nothing to forgive or ask forgiveness for, my friend." A little humor came back into the other youkai. Sesshoumaru with a frantic look on his face earlier on with the tip of his tail inside the little princess' mouth was somewhat amusing. It was good when his son had other expressions on his face aside from…none at all. 

"It only means she likes him. I think we do have a match don't you think so?"

The white tiger taikyoukai was smiling, his own green eyes glistening in amusement. "Yes."

"Yaten-ojousama, your father wants to speak with you."

Ethereal green eyes wavered from their gaze at the moon. 

The young, vibrant female that possessed them was beautiful with long silver hair that reached all the way to the back of her knees. Her petite frame was graceful with her every movement. 

The moonlight that shone in from the window highlighted her figure and the folds of her kimono. 

A dreamy sigh escaped her pale pink lips as she stood, her kimono rustling.

"Tell him that I'll be there soon."

Ne.. should I continue?

You decide.

Review!!

Terms:

 Chichi-hue – an old-fashioned way of saying "father"

Youkai – demons, they include kitsune (fox demons, like Kurama of YYH) and other such beings…

Taikyoukai – a great demon (I think that is what it means)

Hai – yes

Iya da – another way of saying "no"


	2. Vehement Refusal

Youkai Engagement

By Cassandra

Okay, the first one who reviewed this really ticked me off at one point. Everyone who probably has heard about Inuyasha's story should know that Kagome and Inuyasha are THE couple of the series right? I am not that stupid to overlook such an obvious thing. I know you mean well, but really. That just busts my chops. On a lighter note, I think you got confused over here. Inuyasha didn't even come out in the first part and was most certainly not mentioned in the summary ne? Anyway, thanks silver_wolfdemon. Why don't you reread your review? To me it doesn't make sense. 

Chapter I

Vehement Refusal

Hiroaki, Lord of the Eastern Lands sighed as he sat in his study with a look of thoughtfulness on his face.

The Lord of the Eastern Lands was a slender and graceful being with long silver hair pulled into am elegant braid that fell long down his back. He had bright lime green eyes that were always filled with peace and wisdom. His face was marked down by the side with silver streaks, revealing his real white tiger youkai heritage.

He was tall and willowy of stature but was a force to reckon with when provoked enough to bare his fangs. Hiroaki was generally a peaceful youkai and hated to be pushed to the edge where he would have to do something against his will. He was easy to get along with, as he was generally good natured and gentle. He was one of the well-respected youkai who ruled the land. 

He had no hatred towards the human race, which most youkai see as a weakness. No one dared defy the Lord of the Eastern Lands though for he holds a strong power that could rival Inutaisho's, the said to be most powerful Lord.

At this precise moment, Hiroaki was sitting there looking at nothing in front of him, lost in his thoughts.

The events that were to come when that door opens next made him doubt if he could survive the night.

The door opened and he turned. 

"Chichi-hue, you called for me?"

A young woman with long silver hair in a shimmering silk kimono stood in the doorway. Her lime green eyes stared into his almost coldly but politely. 

He sighed. _It is going to be a long night…_

"Yes Yaten." He called his only daughter by name and made a gesture for her to come in.

She wordlessly complied.

He watched as she sat before him, looking at her father expectantly and silently. 

When he didn't speak for a long period of time, the young Lady Yaten took it upon herself to speak. "Yes Chichi-hue you wanted to speak to me?" Her lime green eyes closed momentarily, lifting a graceful eyebrow and trying to hide her impatience that her father noted anyway.

"Ah yes." Hiroaki smiled and sighed as his eyes caught the full moon that shone outside his window. He didn't know what he was doing when he said, "Beautiful moon tonight isn't it?"

That was the last straw and the next sentence passed out of the delicate-looking female's pink lips. "Chichi-hue, I don't mean to be rude but have you forgotten that I am not one of your visiting dignitaries?" That one sentence changed the whole picture the beautiful and fragile young woman projected. There was strength and purpose, if not a little rudeness, in the way she spoke. 

She was not one to be taken lightly.

All hopes of a "normal" talk with his daughter fled all possibilities. Again for the umpteenth time, Lord Hiroaki asked himself how he had allowed his daughter to grow like this, not that he totally regretted it.

Oh yes, her mother, of course… 

"I was only trying to be pleasant, my darling daughter." Her father said in a slightly sarcastic tone. 

"Is this one of those scolding sessions again?" Yaten inquired. "About refusing to accompany Prince Kouga?"

"No Yaten." Hiroaki pinched the bridge of his nose, fearing the worst. 

"Well then father what is it?" 

Hiroaki looked at his daughter who looked like she was about to explode within the folds of her kimono. 

This was his strong-willed and headstrong daughter, Yaten. 

In all things lady-like, Yaten was the best. She could move gracefully, talk politely, sew delicately, sing beautifully, play melodiously, follow obediently, answer intelligently, and smile discreetly. She was everything a mannerly lady should be and more. She seemed perfect to all who wasn't a part of her everyday life.

Behind her mask of fragility and demureness was a little spitfire of a woman who would strive to have her own way on anything that involved her.

Her wit was crippling, her tone conniving, her schemes exhilarating, and her aims dominating.

How did she grow up to be like this?

Well, her mother found nothing wrong with it. She was of the same nature after all though she has grown quite subtle through the years. 

Her father? Let's face it, the man could be just too kind for his own good and couldn't bring himself to lift a hand on his only daughter.

Hiroaki sighed. _Might as well be out with it…_

"Your brother and I are going to go to the Western Lands in a few days. We have some business to attend to there and you are expected to come along for this involves you." The Lord of the Eastern Lands watched for any change in her demeanor, but surprisingly found none. "Tell me Yaten, do you still remember Sesshoumaru?"

"Sesshoumaru…" She murmured, letting the name roll in her mouth. She paused to think for a while until she finally said. "I think I do. Tall, with silver hair, golden eyes, arrogant and cold by nature?" She lifted her eyebrow inquiringly.

Hiroaki nodded slowly. Not exactly the description he had in mind. "I think you have him down flat."

His memory seemed to bring a slight smile to grace her features as she looked out the window at the moon. "Yes, Sesshoumaru. It has been a long time since I last saw him…" She turned back to her father with a question in her eyes. "Does he already have a mate?"

"No, I believe he doesn't." He answered. He almost sunk into a puddle at the intense questioning in those eyes of hers. Who knew a daughter could hold such power over her own father like this?

True to her straight-forwardness, she asked outright, "Am I to be his mate?"

Sighing, the Great Lord of the East decided to make a clean and quick admission. "Yes." And waited cautiously for her response.

Yaten just sat there. Her eyes were focused on her father alone. No expression played on her face and that alone was a warning. An angry reaction would have been a better sign than her dangerous silence. 

When he thought all hell was about to break loose, she did the unthinkable. 

She bowed before her father and said in the softest of whispers,

"I shall be in my quarters, Chichi-hue."

Then she left the room without a sound.

Hiroaki sat there in silence himself. When he couldn't feel her close anymore, he let out a sigh that weighed heavy on the air around him.

"Oh dear…"

Long dark silver hair settled against a slender back as the owner of the said hair sank down into a defensive stance. A thin sword nestled loosely between long, effeminate fingers. Icicle blue eyes gleamed against pale skin that glistened with sweat. Smooth, thin lips tightened into a fine line as rhythm and timing sunk in.

There was a dark silver blur that moved through the well-polished floors of the dojo. Too fast moving that no one without the right kind of eyesight could see what was happening.

"Hiya!" 

The figure was now still, crouched into a finishing stance. 

Breathing leveled, this being with silver hair and blue eyes straightened up. It was a miracle that despite the intense physical exercise he had just undergone, his silver ponytail was still intact without a strand out of place.

Then, standing very still he seemed to relax. 

Everything in the training room seemed to settle. Even the wind outside calmed. The rain continued to pour but not as intense as before.

The bamboo fountain was filled and clashed against the rock in the silence.

One.

Two.

Three.

Alert and sharp blue eyes suddenly opened as his arm gripping the sword rose reflexively as an attack hit him square on on his blind side. He opened his eyes to find his blade clashing with a familiar glaive. 

Thin lips on an effeminate and yet handsome face parted into a smirk as the sword deflected the glaive with but a little difficulty.

"To what pleasure do I owe this little visit, sister?" He murmured, looking at the petite woman who handled her chosen weapon with mastery.

The young man didn't do as much as blink when the glaive's sharp edge was positioned against the tender skin of his throat. A little pressure was applied and a little blood was shed.

"Are you involved with my engagement to Sesshoumaru?" The deep whisper was dangerous, especially from a woman. "Speak the truth."

"Oh, so you know of it already?" Lime green eyes were hard and unforgiving as they settled on his aloof expression. "No dear sister, I had no word in your engagement with the young Lord of the West."

There was a long, tense moment until the glaive's blade was pulled away. 

He didn't even flinch when he saw the little blood that matted his clawed hands when he touched his neck. That wound would be gone soon enough. He looked ahead to find a solemn Yaten before him.

She was a striking figure to behold. Her long silver hair was flowing like a river down her back against the deep purple of her kimono. The glaive stood beside her, held by her slightly outstretched arm in the most natural way. Her back was to him and she stood straight and tall.

"It's not fair." She spoke quietly, her hand on the glaive beginning to shake. "It's not fair, Tokiya."

Tokiya, the swordsman and brother to Yaten stood there, letting his senses reach out to her.

She was angry. He could actually feel her blood boil.

He couldn't smell the salty scent of tears on her. His twin sister was too strong for that.

_Very good._

"You're not going to cry over this, are you?" He just had to make sure.

She suddenly turned around, her long hair whipping back to reveal lime green eyes filled with fury. "No." She insisted harshly, thumping her glaive against the wood for emphasis. "I'll get out of this. Mark my words, I will."

"What's wrong about being engaged to Sesshoumaru anyway?" Tokiya had put some thought into it and over-all it doesn't seem so bad.

She would rule over the Western Lands, secure an alliance between the two kingdoms, be well taken care of, have a mate that would be deemed most acceptable—what else could she want?  
When her eyes flashed again, he knew what.

Sighing impatiently, he narrowed his eyes at her as he looked back at her challengingly. "This can't still be about Seiya can it?"

Yaten turned away.

Mentally, Tokiya growled in frustration.

When is she ever going to learn that that man could never be her faithful mate? Will she ever learn that this would only lead her to hurt if she continued with this?

"Yaten, he would never be good for you."

"Then who would be? Sesshoumaru?" His sister let out a laugh that sounded hollow and bitter. The expression on her face was harsh and scathing. She loathed him all over again at that moment. "Tell me Tokiya, what could be so great about being engaged to him? What would make him a better mate than Seiya? Would you know? If you do, then do enlighten me if you will!"

Tokiya didn't have an answer to that, for once.

Yes, what did Sesshoumaru have that Seiya didn't have to give Yaten?

Yaten would never listen to logic or reason if she didn't agree with it.

Tokiya sighed. His sword's blade disappeared when his hand passed over it like magic. All that was left was the handle and this he stuffed inside his robes. 

"Well? Answer me."

Blue eyes locked with green and with a straight face, the beautifully effeminate Tokiya answered. "At least you wouldn't have unwanted admirers following you around anymore. No one is more dangerous than that Sesshoumaru."


End file.
